


The Milking

by ermayzing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Milk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: The good farmer has neglected milking his cows for the last time, now one of them is going to teach him his place.





	The Milking

The cow said to the dear old farmer, "Sir, in your world it's either milk or be milked."

 

Knowing full well that he has never milked his cows a day in their life, the farmer gave a solemn nod. "I'm ready."

 

The good farmer knelt down on all fours as the cow took its position beside him. The cow's gentle hooves began unhooking the farmers crusted, overused overalls.

 

"Wait! Are you trained to do this?" The good farmer asked.

 

The mighty hoof of the cow rained down and struck his left cheek. "You don't get to question me now, milk slut. Remember what I said. What was the phrase again?"

 

"I don't know what you're—" SLAP.

 

"WHAT WAS THE PHRASE AGAIN, DAIRY WHORE?!"

 

The good farmer startled, tears forming in his worn eyes. "Y-you said... that i-in this world, it's e-either... m-milk or...  _b-be milked_."

 

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now prepare yourself." The cow's massive hooves trailed down the good farmer's body, softly and slowly, until they landed on small, succulent nips.

 

The good farmer let slip a series of delicate moans as the cow called forth his gushy, human milk. The farmer had finally seen the error of his ways. Never again shall he skip out on milking his cows again.

 

As the last drop of milk was withdrawn from his glands, the good farmer put on a hearty grin. "It looks like the milkman... is here."

 


End file.
